The More We Fight
by Pattie6485
Summary: Oneshot. Ranma and Akane have been married for a month now and everything is going down hill. Ranma decides to leave for a little while and cool off...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2, nor any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Author's Note: This is my very first attempt at a Fanfic, so don't expect TOO much.

**The More We Fight**

**A Ranma ½ Fanfiction by Patty6485**

Ranma Saotome ran down the street, far away from the dojo that he and his wife, Akane Tendo owned. They got into another one of their trademark fights and Ranma needed to cool off. He walked a little further and noticed a new restaurant in town called Good Eats. He listened to his grumbling stomach and decided to go inside and grab a bite to eat.

The restaurant was very modern-esque. It was like a place where people went to grab their food and go, as if they were in a hurry. Ranma was not in a hurry (he actually wanted to stay as long as possible) so he looked for a place to sit. When he passed the third isle, he noticed one of his old friends was sitting there by themselves.

"Daisuke!" Ranma exclaimed as he took a seat next to his old friend. "Hey, man!"

"Ranma Saotome?" Daisuke said, while looking up from his burger. "I haven't seen you since your wedding to Akane! How's it going you guys?"  
Ranma grimaced. "Heh… not so good."  
"Hmm?" Daisuke said, shocked. "Why?"  
"I got into another fight with Akane."  
"Oh…" Daisuke said, trying to hide a little chuckle. "Well, tell me the whole story."  
"Its nothing…" Ranma said while putting his head down on the table. "We just always get into the stupidest fights."  
"Like what?"  
"Believe it or not… we got into a fight where who slept on which side of the bed!"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ranma!" Akane said with her hands on her hips. It was one o'clock in the morning and both Ranma and Akane were dog tired. It was a long day. "I told you… I'm sleeping on the right side next to the wall!" Ranma had jumped into HER side of the bed before she could get there first._

_"Mmm…" Ranma muffled. He was NOT going to get up!  
"C'mon Ranma… I feel more comfortable on that side of the bed! Ladies first!"  
Ranma pretended to snore, ignoring Akane. That's when Akane got angry. She grabbed the blanket from under Ranma and pulled it as hard as she could, causing the blanket- and Ranma to fall to the ground in a heap._

_Akane stepped on her husband and continued to walk away towards the door. "I'm sleeping on the sofa!" she huffed. The door slammed behind her._

_"Stupid tomboy…" Ranma muttered, still on the floor._

**PRESENT TIME**

"Wahahaha!" Daisuke said, while bursting out laughing. He began to choke on his French fry when Ranma swatted him on the back.

"I'm serious!" Ranma groaned, loudly.

"Well, c'mon Ranma…" Daisuke laughed. "Like they say, the hotter a couple- the more they fight!"  
"Well I'm the one in hell!" Ranma shouted. "Just last week we fought over the bathroom!"  
Daisuke winked. "Ranma, you sly dog, you wanted to see her!"  
"Not like THAT you pervert!" Ranma shouted.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Akane, open the door!" Ranma shouted while he knocked on the bathroom door. Akane had been in there for two hours straight, and Ranma was getting fed up. "I have a new disciple waiting outside for me to train him at our dojo! How would it look if his master looked like crap?"  
"Ranma, he's MY disciple, too! This is OUR dojo now. Plus, girls should be cleaner than boys, naturally."  
Ranma gritted his teeth. "Akane, just OPEN the door!"  
"Nope!"_

_Ranma groaned. "You've been in there for hours!"  
"Use the bathroom downstairs!"  
"That one doesn't have a shower!"  
Akane smirked from inside the bathroom. "Well, then that's too bad. There's a bucket under the sink you can use!"  
Ranma walked away, defeated. She had won the battle- but she didn't win the war! Ranma ran into the upstairs bathroom and flung straight to the toilet. He began to flush constantly, laughing at Akane's muffled screams from downstairs._

_"AHH! COLD! COLD! HOT! COLD!" she shouted._

**PRESENT TIME**

Daisuke grinned, trying to suppress a laugh. "Ahh… the old flush-the-toilet-constantly-while-someone-is-showering technique! I love it!"  
"Seriously, though… I can't take all this anymore. Plus, she can't cook! I mean she has learned SOME foods… but a guy gets tired of eating rice, salad and tea all day!"  
"Well, she's cute, isn't she? Can't you think of ONE good thing that you did together?" Daisuke said as stood up from his seat. "I have to go pay my bill, think about it for a while."  
Ranma put his head down on the table. "Uncute…" he mumbled.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was their wedding night. Ranma and Akane were standing at the alter and they had just finished saying their vows. Ranma was dressed in a black tux, complete with a tie. Akane had on a beautiful, silky white gown, makeup and high-heels. Everyone watched with eager eyes as the priest said "You may now kiss the bride." Ranma fidgeted and panicked as he saw the crowd. Nabiki was taking pictures, Soun was crying, Kasumi was smiling sweetly and his dad (in panda form) was dancing around. _

_Ranma gulped. K-k-kiss Akane?! What was she thinking? Ranma looked quietly over to his new wife and she gave him a big, shy smile. Gosh, she looked cute. Ranma, slowly, put his hands on his new wife's arms and leaned down, lips puckered…_

**PRESENT TIME**

Ranma shook his head. "Unsexy…" he said, a little quieter this time. So quiet, it was barley audible.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ranma!" Akane called from the room next to the dojo. She was giggling and bouncing around, Ranma could just hear it._

_"What, Akane?" Ranma said, in an annoyed tone. He didn't want distractions- he was busy practicing a new move he couldn't seem to get right._

_"Come here for a second!" she chirped._

_"I'm busy!" he spat._

_Akane didn't take no for an answer. She walked into the room, silently. "Good evening…" Ranma heard this sexy voice say from behind him. He turned around and saw Akane in nothing but a sexy, low-cut night gown and six-inch heels._

_"Akane…" Ranma said, baffled. "You look fantastic!" He couldn't seem to get his eyes off her._

_"You really think so?" Akane said, blushing._

_Ranma growled, playfully. Akane squeaked with laughter. He practically pounced on her and gave her a big embrace._

**PRESENT TIME**

"Beautiful…" Ranma whispered.

Akane.

"Wonderful… smart…"

Akane.

"Amazing..."

Akane.

"My life..."

Akane.

"My love..."

Akane...

Daisuke then returned and sat back down in the seat next to Ranma.

"Dude, you know… if its really going that bad with Akane… you could always consider divorce. Hey, maybe even Kodachi is still single? I mean Shampoo married mousse and Ukyo is with Konatsu, but Kodachi's still single…"

Ranma looked at Daisuke. "Your right. It is going bad. She's a klutz, we always fight, she can't cook, she's built like a brick, her thighs are too thick… but… when I think about it, Daisuke… the more and more we fight… the more I-I... fall in love with her all over again. I could never consider even the thought of a divorce. Anyway, I have to go… thanks for the chat." Ranma stood up, without another word and walked out of the restaurant.

He couldn't get Akane out of his mind. He walked into the dojo, but he was staring at the ground the whole time. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't notice a familiar girl walking the same way. For some reason, she wasn't looking ahead of her, either. In less than a second- they crashed into each other. They lost their balance and they tumbled onto the side walk. Ranma felt something on his chest, and he looked up to see what it was. Before he knew it, he was staring into the eyes of his wife. Akane Tendo.

"A-A-Akane!" Ranma said, while helping her up. "Are you okay?!"  
"I was until you crashed into me!" Akane said, glaring at him. Obviously she was still mad. She began to walk away but Ranma wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her hand.

"Let me go, Ranma…" she said quietly, not looking into his eyes.

"Look at me, Akane." Ranma said quietly.

"No." she said, stubbornly.  
"Look at me, dammit!"  
Akane looked up at him with her big brown eyes, still frowning. Ranma couldn't help himself. He grabbed her and gave her the biggest passionate kiss they had ever shared. Akane was shocked, but then she fluttered her eyes closed. When he let her go, Akane just blushed and stared at her feet.

Ranma couldn't help but blush, too. He smiled at her.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered after a few seconds. "Y-you've got some explaining to do and some cooking to taste."  
Ranma groaned. Some things never change.

The more they fought… the more crazy in love they were.


End file.
